its_all_been_done_presentsfandomcom-20200215-history
Betrayed
"Betrayed" is the seventh episode of Daniel Kravitz, Chosen One Volume 2, and the twentieth installment of the series overall. It was performed during Show XXVIII on October 14th, 2017 at MadLab theatre in Columbus, OH. It was released as podcast episode 138. Written by Jerome Wetzel Directed by Katie Boissoneault and Dallas Ray Previous episode: "They're Back!" Next episode: "A Rufus Carol" Story The story begins in the training center a day or two later. Daniel Kravitz is tired and he argues with Alexis Augustus Armentrout over form. When Daniel pulls the 'I've actually been in combat' card, Alexis says he has no desire to test his skills in the real world. Before things can get more heated, Abby Reynolds and Rufus Reginald Rochester enter. Alexis initially bristles, but Rufus assures him that he hasn't returned to replace Alexis, calling him one of the U.L.P.'s finest. Rufus also admits his start wth Daniel was rocky, too. Daniel breaks in, stating clearly that he wants Rufus to be his mentor, not Alexis, but Rufus says there's an urgent situation, worse than what happened with Ragina, and that needs to be all of their focus right now, rather than bicker over positions. The four head over to Kravitz Antiques, where Josh Wallace and Grezit the Green are. Grezit is furious at Abby for leaving, and Abby lashes out at Josh. Daniel defends Josh for staying when Abby ran. Abby deflects Daniel's verbal attack and tells them they need to listen to Rufus. Rufus reveals to the group that the U.L.P. has betrayed them all and no longer serves the Chosen One. Additionally, the group has tried to kill Rufus numerous times over several years, and he's finally put together the pieces. Alexis is defiant, asserting that the U.L.P. only kills monsters. Daniel takes this as confirmation that Alexis is evil and on the side of the corrupt institution, immediately believing Rufus. But Rufus defends Alexis, stating he only thinks the three leaders are the problem. Alexis is shocked that Rufus would speak out against his former employer, but Rufus points out there are no rules in the U.L.P. against doing so and Alexis' reaction illustrates how far the group has fallen. Abby then accuses Alexis of being part of the bad, and again Rufus defends him, saying Alexis isn't capable of it. With Alexis being the only one who doubts Rufus, Rufus pulls his fellow mentor into the backroom to lay out the evidence, and Alexis agrees to hear him out. Abby takes the opportunity to try to talk to Daniel, but Daniel immediately goes for water instead. Josh tells Abby how worried he was about her. Abby apologizes to Grezit, who was hurt at being left out of her mission, and Grezit accepts after Abby admits she hoped finding Rufus would finally allow her to contribute to the team. Grezit does make her promise to take him with her next time, and Abby says she will. Daniel returns and Abby tries to speak to him again, but he puts her off, saying they'll talk later, alone. He calls her leaving a break-up. She tries to protest, but he shuts her down. Rufus and Alexis re-emerge, and a shocked Alexis admits that Rufus must be right. Alexis has agreed to give Rufus access to U.L.P. systems, as Rufus thinks if they can expose the bad trio's covered tracks, they'll be able to oust them from the group. Rufus asks Daniel and Grezit to back him up, in case his plan doesn't work and violence becomes necessary. Josh also offers to help, telling Rufus that he actually does have magic. Daniel is totally on board and is glad to have Rufus back, but now he is tired and so he leaves. Abby chases down Daniel at the door of his apartment, a few blocks away. She demands to come in, and that's when Daniel fully goes off on her. He dismisses her assertion that she had been useless and says he needed her, he hasn't been fine without her. Abby asks if he still loves her and he says he doesn't know but she obviously didn't love him. When she denies that, he calls her selfish. When Abby continues to insist this was her way to contribute, Daniel says she should have told him she was going. He talks about the pressure of being Chosen One and said he could have helped her. She offers to leave Brightside, but Daniel says that although they aren't a couple, he doesn't ever want her to leave again. Abby goes home, alone. Guest Stars None Trivia * The intro was the same as it had been for the past few episodes, lacking Rufus and Abby, further cementing they might not be returning to the segment. Although, of course, they did. * There is a mistake in this episode in which Grezit says it has been one year since he was beheaded. It had actually been two. There is no way to make this timeline add up correctly, so it must be assumed the character, not used to living by the human calendar, misspoke and no one corrected him.